She Drank the Water
by Fabius Maximus
Summary: There are some things...you just don't do.


**_She drank the water_**

* * *

Author's note:

Yes, I was going to finish the longer stories. Yes, I swore I would start writing more regularly.

Yes, I should remember not to do that.The other stories are progressing...slowly. I'll definately have them done before a new president sits in the White House. :)

* * *

_This story is based on fact. He didn't believe it. He drank. It was true. (As of the mid-1980's)._

**Mexico City**

Kim was fanning herself. Where was Drakken? They'd been looking for him all day. Her Kimmunicator beeped.

"What's the sitch, Wade."

"I've found Drakken…."

"I thought you said his fortress was stealthed, disguised, hidden…"

"It was, but his mother sent some pajamas to him…I guess he gave her his address."

"Under his name?"

"Not exactly….but "Drew Lipsky's Radio station" was kind of a give away."

"Yeah." Kim said. It was hot. "OK, let's go…Ron, do you have any more water?" Ron looked abashed.

"Sorry, KP, I just drank it—we could go to that store…"

"No, here's a water fountain." Ron blinked.

"Um, KP…don't you know? "

"Know what?"

"_Nobody_ drinks the water here."

"More 'rules' Ron?" Kim asked.

"No, common sense."

"Look, Ron, evil isn't going to stop itself, and I need a drink, and that's just a silly thing to say—I'm thirsty, and this is a water fountain!" Kim said, and bending down, took a long drink of refreshing tap water.

* * *

**Dr. Drakken's lair**

"And with this device, Shego, I will control the worlds supply of steel, allowing me to-" Shego threw up her hand.

"I get it, Dr. D, I got it the first twenty times… you're going to kill your voice _before_ you get to rant…" There was a hammering on the door.

"See, right on schedule, Kim Possible!" The teenage heroine charged…grabbed Shego and _tossed her_ out of her way, desperation on her face. She saw the machine of doom, ignored it, ran right by it, into a closet.

"What-" Drakken asked, just as Kim came charging back out, and grabbed him.

"Bathroom, bathroom, where's the bathroom!" She shouted into his face. Drakken pointed and Kim vanished into the door, after throwing a minion out of it.

"What's her damage?" Shego asked, picking herself up as Ron came in.

"The buffoon!"

"Yeah, um, we're going to have to postpone the whole final battle thing…"

"Why?" Ron looked emberassed.

"Well, Kim was really thirsty on the way here, and well, we ran out of bottled water, and so she, um…"

"She didn't." Shego said.

"She wouldn't." Drakken added, "The tap water here eats through glass…or at least the life in it does."

"She did." Ron said, as an unfortunate sound came from the bathroom.

"ooogggg…." Shego said. "Even thinking about it makes me queasy.

"Yeah… me too." Ron said. "We were really getting kind of desperate on the way up here." He wondered over to the machine. "So that's the steel destroyer…." He blinked, looked down. "Dude, what's this."

"The containment section, Buffoon!" Drakken said. "It is where the steel is put to be destroyed." Ron blinked.

"That little thing? I mean, you couldn't even fit a car in it…don't you have, like a ray, or a generator, or a bomb, or something that you know…destroys steel outside of this?"

"Do you have any conception-" Suddenly Shego was holding Drakken's mouth shut.

"Drakken…did we just spend ten million dollars and steal more stuff than I want to remember, to make something that we would have to _carry_ the steel to and cut it into bite sizes before we could put it in?" Drakken nodded. Shego's free hand caught on fire. "I am going to-"

"Shego?" Kim's weak, thready voice came, as the three looked at her, leaning halfway out of the bathroom. "Could you get me some stomach medicine..." She abruptly grabbed her mouth and dove back into the bathroom.

"Wow. She looked greener than you do." Ron said. Shego glared at Drakken.

"You go get some medicine."

"But I'm the-"

"Medicine or ouchy!" Shego said.

"Getting the medicine!" Drakken said, vanishing down the access way. "But this is a severe violation of the villain-hero relationship-" A bolt of energy followed him down. "Ouch! Getting the medicine, getting the medicine!"

* * *

_Ring, Ring. _

Hello? Ron! Where are you and Kim? WE thought you'd said you would be back soon…did you find Drakken?

"Well, yeah, but Ms. Dr. P…you're a doctor…and well, if someone were to, say, drink tap water in Mexico city, what could they get?"

"Oh, the city network's very old and has a lot of breaks, not healthy at all—that's why so many people there drink bottled water—now granted, things are a lot better today, but you could get all sorts of infections, parasites, nasty, nasty stuff…._Ron_ did you?"

"Um, no…. KP did."

"Oh dear….where is she?"

"In the bathroom…and that's well, kinda why we're going to be late, because none of Wade's favors include a bathroom, and she really can't leave it."

"Oh… more than a twinge."

"Yeah, but she doesn't want me to tell you…she thinks she can handle it."

"So why are you telling me?"

"Well, Drakken offered to help, and he thinks the 10 bevawatt gamma ray laser would remove the infection…Shego and I, well…."

"Say no more, Ron, I'll be there right away."

"Thanks."

"Ronald?"

"Yes, Ms. Dr. P?"

"This is the category of event that a loving boyfriend, never, ever brings up."

"It is?"

"Especially to a girl who knows 12 different types of Kung Fu."

"Right! It is!"

_End._


End file.
